Distributed computer networks, for example, the Internet are frequently used to transfer data and information both internally and externally to an organization. Due to the nature and sensitivity of the information being transferred, various steps are often taken to protect the information from interception through outside sources. As an example, firewalls and encryption technology may be incorporated into one or more components of the network for security purposes.
A firewall is a combination of hardware and software which limits the exposure of a computer or group of computers to an attack from outside. The most common use of a firewall is on a local area network (LAN) which is connected to the Internet. Accordingly, a firewall is a system or combination of systems that enforce a boundary between two or more networks. There are several types of firewalls including packet filter, circuit gateway, application gateway or trusted gateway. A network-level firewall, or packet filter, examines traffic at the network protocol packet level.
Encryption technology may also be incorporated into one or more components of the network. Encryption includes the transformation of data into a form unreadable by anyone without a secret decryption key. Its purpose is to ensure privacy by keeping the information from anyone for whom it is not intended. Secure sockets layer or SSL, is one type of encryption technology which may be incorporated into a computer network.
SSL is a transport level technology for authentication and data encryption between a server and a browser, or client. SSL negotiates point-to-point security between a client and a server. It sends data over a “socket”, a secure channel at the connection layer existing in most TCP/IP applications. SSL is the dominant security protocol for Internet monetary transactions and communications. Information being transmitted is encrypted, and only the user's web browser and the computer server at the other end have the key, and thus the ability to understand and decipher transferred information.
A dual channel communication module may be incorporated into one or more components of the network, to facilitate the transfer of data within the network. Dual channel communication refers to any software and/or hardware which communicates using two or more channels. File Transfer Protocol (FTP), for example, uses non-transient control channels and transient data channels set up over the control channels, to establish data channels, and includes data channel address information within the data payload of packets transmitted over the control channel. When the data payload is encrypted prior to arriving at a firewall associated with a given component, the firewall is unable to decipher and translate the address information contained within the data payload. As a result, secure FTP cannot be used in crossing firewall boundaries.